rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Accentuate the Interrogative
Accentuate the Interrogative is the fifteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 12 and the 260th episode overall. It aired on August 25th, 2014. Characters Blood Gulch Crew *Washington *Carolina *Tucker *Caboose *Epsilon *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Donut *Lopez *Freckles (Mentioned Only) Federal Army of Chorus *Emily Grey Space Pirates *Zachary Miller *Several soldiers *Felix (Mentioned only) *Locus (Mentioned only) *Control (Mentioned only) Other *Allison (Mentioned only) Plot Troubled over the events at Crash Site Alpha, Tucker seeks advice from Washington about leadership, acknowledging that while he tries, he only ends up getting others killed or ruining missions. Wash, in turn, tells Tucker that he should do what he thinks is best and learn from his mistakes. Wash then adds that while Tucker may not like his own decisions, he has become a more improved soldier since his time at Blood Gulch. Simmons then approaches the two and asks Wash to calm down Carolina, as she is unable to gain any information from the space pirate. As the Blood Gulch Crew regroup, Epsilon informs them that the files on the manifest the Reds obtained are locked, due to them previously accessing the manifest without proper clearance. After Carolina joins the group, still unable to gain any info from the mercenary, Dr. Grey suggests she interrogate the pirate, since the latter was responsible for killing her comrades. While the merc is initially unintimidated by Grey, she shows him the base's surgical equipment, terrifying him as well as the Blood Gulch Crew. Grey then returns from her interrogation, having managed to gain the merc's name: Zachary Miller, as well as coordinates to a nearby radio jammer. Wash and Carolina then take over the interrogation and ask Zach about the large tower at Crash Site Alpha. Zach tells them that the "tractor beam" is one of the few alien relics that the pirates have activated and was responsible for bringing them to Chorus. He then adds that the mercs use the tractor beam to bring in ships, where they kill the onboard passengers and sell the equipment to the Chorus' two armies. However, the beam was unable to fully attract the Reds and Blues' ship, due to the problems the group caused on it while onboard, and instead caused it to tear in half. Carolina and Wash then ask Zach about the number of mercs currently on Chorus, in which Zach states that there are a few dozen of them, and briefly mentions his superior. He further explains that Control provides the pirates with supplies and scientists to manufacture the weapons and has put in an immense amount of time and effort into the project, before he is suddenly shot and killed by another mercenary. As Carolina and Wash open fire, the other Reds and Blues regroup inside the lab with them. When Carolina questions how the mercs keep finding them, Wash realizes that the storage unit Locus gave him was actually a tracking device. As a result, he uses a Teleportation Grenade to teleport the group away from the base. Arriving at the Desert Refueling Station, Wash informs everyone that Freckles' storage unit is the tracking device. Transcript Fade in to the forest base. Tucker is seen alone. Wash approaches him. Wash: '''Well, Carolina's patched up again. Grey really hounded her on the "no more super speed thing." You know, I don't think I've ever seen a civilian lecture a Freelancer like that before. It was... pretty entertaining, actually. '''Tucker: '''Hey Wash, uh, you got a sec? '''Wash: I swear to god, if you want me to look at another rash, I'm gonna hit you. Tucker: '''No, it's just... it feels like every choice I make is the worst. '''Wash: '''Oh holy shit, you're being serious. '''Tucker: '''Back at the canyon, you told me to try to be better, and ever since then, that's all people keep telling me! "Try this," "try that." Well I'm fucking trying, and so far all that happens is that I either get people killed or I ruin the mission! I mean, how are you supposed to know if you're making the right call? '''Wash: '''Well... you don't. There's never really a right or wrong answer. You just have to stick with what you think is best. '''Tucker: But what if what I think it's best totally sucks? Wash: '''Then you learn from it and you try again. '''Tucker: '''Oh my god. It's like if you people were a fucking loop. '''Wash: '''Tucker, I know you're frustrated but you have to realize that making mistakes is just part of the deal. Even with everything you've screwed up, look at how far you made it. You're not the same person you were back at Blood Gulch. '''Tucker: …Is it bad that I kinda wish I was? Wash: '''Yes! You were a terrible excuse for a human being. '''Tucker: Hey! Wash: I'm kidding. Tucker: Fuck you, dude! I'm over here spilling my guts and shit, and you're cracking jokes?! That's messed up. Wash: Now who's melodramatic? Tucker: Man, I should've just left your ass with the Feds. To be continued... Gallery 12 15 00002.png 12 15 00003.png 12 15 00006.png 12 15 00007.png 12 15 00009.png Trivia *This episode reveals that Freckles' storage chip is actually a tracking device. *The "Suck it, Blue!" gag returns in this episode. *The episode's title is a reference to the term, "Accentuate the negative." Additionally, it references the interrogation of the mercenary. *Sarge's cut-off statement, "Today is a good day for you to-," is a reference to K.I.T. B.F.F. and Hang Time, where Sarge says similar statements. *This episode reveals how the Space Pirates managed to crash the UNSC ship carrying the Blood Gulch Crew, by using an alien tractor beam located in Crash Site Alpha; this was only partially responsible for causing the crash due to most of the Blood Gulch Crew's actions on the ship. Video S12E15 Category:Episodes Category:Season 12